


Shakespeare sen tiesi

by Sisilja



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Suomi | Finnish, draamaa, romantiikkaa, synkistelyä
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisilja/pseuds/Sisilja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He ovat elossa ja vapaita valitsemaan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shakespeare sen tiesi

**Author's Note:**

> Ficci on kirjoitettu elokuussa 2013 (lahjana [sensaatiolle).](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sensaatio)

_A half-finished book is, after all, a half-finished love affair._  
– Robert Frobisher, Cloud Atlas  
  
  


**[X]**

  
Vanha ja kuihtunut käsi kurkottaa häntä kohti, haparoivan anelevasti, hän katsoo kämmenen uurteita kuin näkisi ne ensimmäistä kertaa. Jos hän tarttuisi luiseen ranteeseen ja viiltäisi ihon auki, hän pystyisi laskemaan ajan kulumisen helpommin kuin puunrungon vuosirenkaista. Jos hänen tarvitsisi, jos hän ei tietäisi jo valmiiksi.  
  
"En ole mitään ilman sinua."  
  
"Olet ehjä", hän vannoo. "Olet elossa. Tule."  
  
He vaipuvat toisiaan vasten, tutustuvat uudelleen, antautuvat jälleen kerran.  
  
"Ei enää."  
  
Siihen he lopettavat. Lopettaisivat jos  
  
  


**[X]**

  
Jim ei halua että heistä jää jäljelle mitään pysyvää, merkkiä siitä että he olivat olemassa ja kuolevaisia. Hän haluaa elää aikansa ja unohtua sitten, ja koska maailma näki hänet kerran, se on tarpeeksi. Siksikin ettei Sherlock näe enää muuta kuin hänet.  
  
Jim ei ole kirjoittaja. Hän uskoo että sanat ovat vahvimmillaan hetkellisinä, ja sen vuoksi hän suunnittelee pitkälle tulevaisuuteen vain silloin kun senkaltainen suunnitelmallisuus on pakollista.  
  
Sherlock on aiheuttanut hänelle pakkotiloja jo vuosikymmeniä sitten. Kuinka halvan ironista se onkaan. Eihän hänen ole pakko kuin kuolla. Kaikki muu on vapaavalintaista.  
  
Jos Jim valitsisi tehdä heistä ikuisia ja mikäli hän uskoisi enemmän omiin kirjoittajanlahjoihinsa, hän tallettaisi heidät välähdyksiin. Kenties näin:  
  
  


**[1]**

  
Kylpyammeen lasikuitupinta tuntuu nihkeän viileältä Jimin selkää vasten. Kuumaa vettä ei ole vielä läheskään tarpeeksi, mutta Sherlock painautuu vaativasti häntä vasten, ja tämän kalun hipaistessa Jimin sisäreittä Sherlock huokaa niin, ettei Jim osaisi palella vaikka hän joutuisi matkaamaan alasti ja jalan Murmanskiin.  
  
Hänen kätensä kulkevat Sherlockin selällä, sormet kipittävät lapaluilla ja selkänikamilla kunnes saavat pitävän otteen lantiosta ja vetävät lähemmäksi. Jim kurottaa suutelemaan Sherlockia, Sherlock raottaa käskyttä huuliaan, ja heidän kielensä kohtaavat kuin rakastavaiset joiksi heidät on luotu. Sherlock painaa toisen kätensä Jimin olalle, toisen hän vie veden alle, polttavan lähelle, mutta ei kosketa. Vielä.  
  
Jim ei hoputa. Heillä on taas kaikki aika maailmassa. Hän vetäytyy suudelmasta ja hivelee Sherlockin poskea peukalollaan veden sataessa ohuena purona suoraan heidän yläpuoleltaan. Vesivana noruu pitkin Sherlockin selkää, valuu hänen pakaroidensa välistä Jimin vasemmalle kädelle. Jim kokeilee Sherlockin kiveksiä, hyväilee nopeasti, ja Sherlock älähtää kuin tuskissaan,  _ah ah ah-haah_!  
  
Jim tarttuu itsevarmasti Sherlockin kaluun samaan aikaan kun Sherlock siirtyy näykkimään hänen kaulaansa, vahvasti ja määrätietoisesti, eikä Jimillä ole aikomustakaan pukeutua korkeisiin kauluksiin, huiveihin tai poolopaitoihin, sillä kaikkien, aivan kaikkien kuuluu nähdä ja ymmärtää!  
  
  


**[0]**

  
Jim ei ymmärrä miksi hänen kahvissaan on sinä aamuna niin paljon sokeria. Hän kopsuttelee muovilusikkaa ympäri kupin reunoja Sherlockin pitäessä silmällä ohikulkijoita.  
  
"Nainen valkoisessa hameessa suunnittelee surmaavansa tulevan aviomiehensä."  
  
"Ihanko totta?" Jim kohottaa kulmiaan. "Riemastuttavaa. Eikä vielä ole edes puolipäivä."  
  
"Hän odottaa sopivaa tilaisuutta. Tai ehkä sittenkin vain ihmettä joka korjaisi kaiken."  
  
"Ihmeitä ei olekaan", Jim huomauttaa. "On vain ihmeellisiä tekoja."  
  
"Mies tekee liikaa töitä. Naisella on liian vähän aikaa. Heidän toiveensa eivät kohtaa. Tyypillistä", Sherlock jatkaa ja Jim juo kahvinsa loppuun ennen kuin he nousevat kahvilan ulkopöydästä laskua maksamatta.  
  
Sherlock kaivaa esiin askinsa, tarjoaa tupakkaa ensin Jimille ja ottaa vasta sitten itse. Oikea herrasmies. He sytyttävät toistensa savukkeet ja siinä on asiaankuuluvaa romantiikkaa. Ovathan he Pariisissa. Se on Jimistä hurmaavan kliseistä.  
  
Menthol tuoksuu hänen nenäänsä, Sherlock on ostanut vihreitä savukkeita vain häntä varten. Jimin ihoa kihelmöi. He kuljeksivat rauhakseen rinta rinnan, kunnes pysähtyvät puiston laitaan.  
  
"Jos olisin ollut hitaampi, olisitko tehnyt saman? Tappanut minut?" Sherlock kysyy ja imaisee autuaasti.  
  
Jim hymyilee puolittain, katselee vaahteran oksalla istuvaa varpusta. "En ikinä heittäytyisi kuolleen miehen käsivarsille."  
  
"Arvoituksia. Olet julma", Sherlock toteaa matalasti.  
  
"Suoraan sanottuna rakastan sinua liikaa", Jim hymähtää ilman huumorin häivääkään ja karistaa tuhkaa kenkiensä juureen.  
  
Sherlock varastaa tupakan suoraan hänen sormistaan ja imee kuin olisi nääntymäisillään.  
  
  


**[1]**

  
Jimin suuta kuivaa, mutta hän torjuu janon ja tekee tilaa nälälle. Sherlock kiemurtelee hänen allaan, kiskoo ponnettomasti käsiään vapaaksi. Ranteiden ympärille kiristetyt siteet kuitenkin pitävät.  
  
Jim haluaisi käyttää käsirautoja, mutta hän tiedostaa Sherlockin pitävän enemmän silkkisistä nauhoista. Ovathan ne kauniimpiakin.  
  
Hiki helmeilee Sherlockin otsalla kimmeltävinä pisaroina. Jim sipaisee hänen hiuksiaan, suutelee korvaa, puree sen nipukkaa ja päästää suustaan riettaan ähkäisyn, joka saa Sherlockin kalun jäykistymään entisestään. Jim puskee kiihkeästi vasten Sherlockin vatsaa, Sherlock työntyy vastaan minkä pystyy, kunnes Jimin kädet tärisevät rasituksesta ja Sherlock kierähtää ympäri, kädet yhdessä rinnan alla, selkä kohti kattoa ja jalat lähes yhtä levällään kuin Kristuksen käsivarret Lissabonissa.  
  
Huoneen nurkassa kyyhöttävät stereot tykyttävät purkkapoppia, kappale on Jimin valitsema eikä Sherlockilla ole siihen mitään sanomista. Hän kohottaa lanteitaan Jimin hymistessä puolihuolimattomasti musiikin mukana, huokaillessa hänen iholleen, syvälle selän notkoon.  
  
Kun Jim heilauttaa piiskaa, Sherlockin pehmeä uikutus peittää alleen naislaulajan läähätyksen, ja se on loisteliasta.   
  
Heidän ei tarvitse edes päästä sisäkkäin.  
  
  


**[0]**

  
Avainkortti vilahtaa oven sisään ja Jim astuu huoneeseen, joka ei ole hänen kotinsa mutta jossa hän on hetken kuin kotonaan.  
  
Sherlock istuu pelkistetyn työpöydän ääressä ja tuijottaa ikkunasta merelle. Jim kävelee hänen taakseen, kiertää kätensä hänen kaulaansa ja huokaa helpotuksesta.  
  
"Tämä kaupunki on köyhempi kuin yksikään toinen", Sherlock mumisee mutta ei esitä asiaansa totuutena vaan pettymyksen ilmauksena.  
  
"Täällä tuoksuu menneisyys", Jim kujertaa ja hivelee nenänpäällään Sherlockin ohimoa. "Tallinnalla ei ole tarjota vierailleen juuri muuta kuin halpaa alkoholia."  
  
"Vihaan tätä."  
  
"Tiedän."  
  
"Miksi sitten olemme täällä?"  
  
"Jotta oppisit jotain hyväksymisestä", Jim vastaa, "ja tajuaisit kuinka kaipuu muuttaa muotoaan."  
  
Sherlock kääntyy ympäri tuolissaan ja piilottaa kasvonsa Jimin paitaan.  
  
"Sinä kaipasit minua kun olin poissa", Jim toteaa, ja hänen sanansa sivuavat sitä alati muovautuvaa möykkyä, jota jotkut nimittävät totuudeksi.   
  
  


**[1]**

  
"Totuus on – etten tiedä – mitä tekisin – kanssasi – jos saisin valita", Jim sanoo ja vaikertaa katkonaisesti, tuskin kuuluvasti. Hän makaa selällään sijaamattomalla vuoteella kädet pään sivuilla, pää kahta tyynyä vasten tuettuna ja huomio leväten Sherlockissa, joka ottaa häneltä suihin posket kuopalla.  
  
Sherlock sulkee silmänsä viestittäen, ettei ole keskustelutuulella. Hän siirtyy lipaisemaan Jimin terskaa ja Jimin koko vartalo nytkähtää. Sherlockin nauru kutittaa Jimin alavatsaa, tämän nenänpää viistää hänen häpykarvoitustaan ja Jim hapuilee Sherlockin tukkaa sormiinsa, pyöräyttää hiuskiehkuran keskisormensa ympäri ja nykäisee kevyesti.  
  
Sherlock ymmärtää vihjeen ja ryömii ylemmäs, ylös ylös, kunnes he katsovat toisiaan silmiin hyvin läheltä. Jim hymyilee niin että hänen suupielensä ovat haljeta, ja Sherlock putoaa suutelemaan hänen hymyään, pitkään ja autuaasti.   
  
Jim kiepsauttaa heidät ympäri ja nappaa yöpöydältä putkilon, vie kostutetun sormen peräaukolleen. Toisenkin. Mutta ei enää kolmatta, eikä Sherlock irrota hänestä katsettaan, ei edes silloin kun Jim tarttuu hänen kaluunsa ja kuorruttaa sen liukuvoiteella. He silmäilevät toisiaan, Jim virnistää ja asettuu Sherlockin ylle. Hän ottaa toisella kädellä tukea patjasta ja toisella ohjaa Sherlockin sisälleen fantasioiden tuomalla varmuudella.  
  
Se sattuu, totta kai se sattuu, kaikki tässä julmetussa maailmassa lopulta sattuu, mutta Jim lukitsee kivun ruumiinsa ulkopuolelle ja kohottautuu ylös vain laskeutuakseen takaisin alas. Sherlockin silmät räpsyvät kiinni ja auki kuin transsissa.  
  
Ulkona entinen Itä-Berliini laukaisee ensimmäiset uuden vuoden rakettinsa.  
  
  


**[0]**

  
Kuluu jonkin aikaa ennen kuin Sherlock palaa entiseen, mutta niin tapahtuu väistämättä. Mitään ei ole tehtävissä tälläkään kertaa.  
  
Jim lekottelee päiväpeitteillä ja kuuntelee, kun Sherlock lukee ääneen The Timesin artikkelia taskuvarkauksien lisääntymisestä (tylsää!) kunnes äkkiä.   
  
Sherlock katkaisee puheensa kesken lauseen ja paiskaa pöytälampun hotellihuoneen ikkunalasin läpi. Hän tärisee kauttaaltaan, läimäisee kädet korvilleen ja sopottaa: "Lopeta, lopeta, lopeta", uudelleen ja uudelleen.  
  
Jim istuu rauhassa sängynreunalle Sherlockin kiertäessä huoneen nurkasta nurkkaan kuin häkkieläin. Matto ruttaantuu Sherlockin askelten alla, Dublinin tuuli puhaltaa Jimin kasvoille, ja hän tietää heidän olevan liian lähellä kotia.  
  
"Tarvitsen, minä tarvitsen", Sherlock kähisee ja Jim tietää kyllä mitä. Mitä se vaatii häneltä. Ja Sherlockilta.  
  
Hän on myös osannut odottaa kylmyyttä, raivoa, tyytymättömyyttä. Unettomuuttakin. Hän on valmistautunut.  
  
Kun Sherlock herää aamuyöstä omaan tukahtuneeseen huutoonsa, Jim käpertyy hänen suojakilvekseen ja lausuu hiljaa:   
  
 _Is love a tender thing? It is too rough, too rude, too boisterous, and it pricks like thorn._  
  
Sherlock makaa kangistuneesti hänen vieressään ja tarkastelee häntä mitään näkemättä. Jim katsoo vakaasti takaisin. Shakespeare sen tiesi.  
  
He ovat alussa jälleen.  
  
  


**[1]**

  
Vesi loiskuu kylpyammeen pohjalla. Sitä on vähän. Vettä.  
  
Sherlock läähättää ja ähisee hänen korvaansa, kun Jim pumppaa heidän vastakkain hankautuvia kalujaan, pyöräyttää peukaloaan Sherlockin terskan yli, ja hetkeä myöhemmin he kylpevät kahden ihmisen spermassa. Se puhdistaa siinä missä Brysselin kallein saippuakin.  
  
  


**[0]**

  
Tuplaespresso tulee Oslossa kalliiksi. Ehkä sen vuoksi Sherlock ottaa Jimin kupista siemaisun mieluummin kuin tilaa oman juoman.  
  
"Joskus uskoin, etten voi saada teitä kumpaakin", Sherlock myöntää laskiessaan kupin tyhjänä pöydälle. Ahnasta.  
  
Jimillä on uskomattoman kylmä. "En koskaan pakottanut sinua valitsemaan", hän muistuttaa verkkaisesti ja kietoo takkiaan paremmin ylleen. Se on täysin samanlainen kuin Sherlockin, lukuun ottamatta alas taitettua kaulusta.  
  
Sherlock nyökkää ja selaa nettiä puhelimestaan. "Onko tämä sinun?" hän kysyy kulmiaan kurtistaen, vilauttaa Jimille kännykän näyttöä. "Ei, ei tietenkään, liian ilmeistä, absurdia, naurettavaa, sinähän inhoat menneiden muistelemista."  
  
"Sekoitat minut itseesi", Jim huokaisee. "Enpä tiedä. Ehkä innostuin nostalgiseksi?"  
  
Sherlock mutristaa suutaan. "Ei. Ei, minä en ota sitä."  
  
"Älä viitsi. Keksin jo uuden aliaksen ja kaikki!"  
  
"Jim..." Sherlockin ääni on vaarallinen ja Jim juopuu jo yksin siitä.  
  
"Millainen on omasi tällä kertaa? Täytyy sanoa, että ehdin melkein kiintyä Jeremy Basiliin."  
  
Sherlockin suupieli kohoaa aavistuksen. Hän naputtaa hakukonetta, etsii etsimästä päästyään, mutta pudottaa kännykän lopulta pöydälle. "Ei. Se on ohi. Sen kuuluu olla ohi."  
  
Jim lipoo huuliaan. "Sinä tarvitset tätä."  
  
Sherlock sulkee silmänsä ja pysyy vaiti.  
  
Seuraavan päivän otsikot kuuluttavat jo kuolleeksi julistetun norjalaisen pikkupojan löytyneen sekavassa tilassa mutta hengissä paikallisen uimahallin pukukopista. Pelastajan nimeksi mainitaan Hugh Brett. Brittimies ei suostu haastateltavaksi saati kuvattavaksi.  
  
  


**[1]**

  
Jim ja Sherlock eivät kohtaa kokonaiseen viikkoon. Jim lojuu myöhään illalla wieniläisen hotellihuoneen lattiamatolla ja koskettaa itseään. Hän liikuttaa kättään edestakaisin, vetää esinahkansa taakse ja hengittää.  
  
Samaan aikaan Jared Dormer on törmännyt Robert Rathboneen useita kertoja jäämättä kunnolla kiinni vielä kertaakaan. Kolmetoista ihmistä on kuollut, kaksikymmentäyksi haavoittunut vakavasti, yhdeksän on kadoksissa. He ovat siviilejä ja se on vasta lämmittelyä. Uutisvälineet lietsovat paniikkia.  
  
Jim puristaa silmänsä kiinni, kiihdyttää tahtia mutta ei anna itsensä tulla. Hän vääntää stereoiden äänenvoimakkuuden niin kovalle että naapurihuoneessa aletaan takoa seinää.  
  
 _'Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it!_  
  
Jimiä kikatuttaa mutta häntä ei naurata. Hänellä on riipivä ikävä Sherlockia.   
  
  


**[0]**

  
On ikävää että Jimin täytyy pysähtyä, jotta Sherlock saa juostua hänet kiinni. Kööpenhaminan kuulas keskipäivä tervehtii heitä eikä Sherlockin henki kulje kunnolla. Jim kääntyy ympäri, nostaa aurinkolasit otsalleen ja kaappaa Sherlockin syleilyynsä. Turistit napsivat kuvia pienestä merenneidosta, Sherlockin kädet tutkivat Jimiä kuin hänen kehonsa olisi vieras.  
  
"Olen puhdas", Jim kuiskaa. "Puhdas puhdas puhdas, en tappanut heistä yhtäkään."  
  
"Sinä murhautit joka ikisen heistä", Sherlock murahtaa ja irtautuu kauemmas.  
  
Jim ojentaa kätensä kohti. Hän vavahtelee vain hieman. "Syyllinen on Thomas Porter. En minä. Älä unohda kuinka tämä toimii. Jonny-rakas on juuri saanut hänet nalkkiin."  
  
"Ei!" Sherlock kieltäytyy kiivaasti. "Ei tuollaista nimeä. Älä."  
  
"Et ehtinyt paljastaa itseäsi ensin. Joten minä päätän. Jonny Lee Laurie. Se on kaunis nimi."  
  
"Ei."  
  
"Sherlock", Jim kutsuu, solahtaa Sherlockin iholle. "Sher. Lock. Lukko, minun lukkoni."  
  
Sherlock ei väistä, keinahtelee vain paikoillaan. "Kuningas", hän solvaa, ja oi, kuinka Jim nauraakaan.  
  
He istuvat läheiselle puistonpenkille, sormet toistensa lomassa aivan kuin se olisi heille luonnollista.  
  
Se.  
  
He.  
  
"Johnilla on kaikki hyvin", Jim kertoo lokin lentäessä heidän ylitseen.  
  
Sherlock jännittyy, tämän ote Jimin kädestä tiukentuu. He eivät ole vielä puhuneet John Watsonista, eivät suoraan.  
  
Lokki rääkäisee ja kaartaa hyiseen mereen. Ihmiset rannassa hihkuvat.  
  
"Mistä tiedät?" Sherlock kysyy. "Miten voit olla varma?"  
  
"Minä olen."  
  
"Miten?"  
  
"Luota minuun, minä olen", Jim toistaa tietäen että Sherlock inhoaa sitä, mutta toisaalta toisto myös rauhoittaa. Se on ennalta-arvattavaa.  
  
"Vihaan tätä", Sherlock sihahtaa.  
  
"Ei, et vihaa", Jim oikaisee. "Tämä on vapaaehtoista eikä sinulla ole ainakaan tylsää. Sinä elät."  
  
"Sinua varten", Sherlock päättää, ja Jim tietää kumpi on kyseessä, omavaltainen päätös vai lauseen lopetus.  
  
"Sinä et onnistunut tappamaan häntä yhtään sen paremmin kuin minäkään", Jim vakuuttaa ja nostaa heidät takaisin jaloilleen. Sen jälkeen he pakenevat maasta silmää räpäyttämättä.  
  
  


**[1]**

  
Jimin silmät eivät tahdo pysyä auki. Hän painaa päänsä Sherlockin olalle ja sivelee tämän pakaran kaarta. Hänen olonsa on raukea ja hän nai Sherlockia sormillaan kiirehtimättä, viipyilevästi ja lempeästi. He makaavat kyljellään sängynreunalla ja Sherlockin kasvoille lankeaa kaistale Madridin valoja.  
  
"¡Te amo, te amo!" mies kadulla huutaa kuin kärventyisi hengiltä.  
  
"¡NO!" kiljahtaa nainen takaisin.  
  
"Sí, sí", Sherlock supattaa Jimille vastaukseksi.  
  
  


**[0]**

  
"Vastauksesi on ei, aina ei", Jim nurisee ja tökkii mousakaansa.  
  
"Ajattele sitä kompromissina", Sherlock sanoo ja kätkeytyy iltapäivälehden taakse.  
  
"Meidänhän piti lopettaa."  
  
"Itse aloitit uudestaan."  
  
Jim nyhtää lehden Sherlockin käsistä heittäen sen julkeasti ilmaan. "En tarvitsisi muuta kuin sinut", hän tunnustaa.  
  
Sherlock silmäilee häntä pitkään. "Ihmisiä kuolee yhä", hän mainitsee kuin moinen yksityiskohta olisi relevantti.  
  
"Totta kai", Jim vastaa tyynesti. "Totta kai. Heidän kuuluu kuolla."  
  
"Kuuluuko?"  
  
"Kuuluu."  
  
"Ja hekö säästyisivät jos jättäisimme Euroopan?" Sherlock tiedustelee ja nyrpistää nenäänsä kärpäselle, joka laskeutuu hänen koskemattoman lautasensa reunalle. "Mistä tiedät että uusi maanosa yksinään riittää?"  
  
"Minulle vai sinulle?"  
  
"Meille", Sherlock tarkentaa.  
  
"Minä voin lopettaa jos saan sinut vaihdossa", Jim lupaa ja liu'uttaa kättään pöydänpinnalla.  
  
"Sinä tiedät kenelle kuulun", Sherlock lausuu.  
  
"Ah, tiedän vai?"  
  
"Ainakin sinun olisi syytä."  
  
"Sinusta ei olisi siihen", Jim sanoo silmiään siristäen. "Sinä sorrut kerta toisensa jälkeen."  
  
"Oppisin irtautumaan jos antaisit minun yrittää etkä välittömästi tarjoaisi helpointa ratkaisua."  
  
"Sherlock-kulta…"  
  
"Jokin kerta he saavat meidät paljastettua ja se on meidän loppumme."  
  
"Voisimme rakentaa hyvän elämän yhdessä. Kaukana kaikesta."  
  
Sherlockin silmät laskeutuvat Jimin pöydällä lepäävään käteen. Hänen sormensa ovat jännityksestä koukussa, pakonomaisessa puristusotteessa. Sherlock ei sano sanaakaan koskettaessaan hänen kättään, nostaessaan sen huulilleen. Hän suutelee Jimin rannetta kuin pitäisi pikkulintua kämmenellään. Varoen ja tavattoman hellästi.  
  
"Valehtelija", Sherlock kuiskaa hänen elämänviivalleen.  
  
  


**[X]**

  
He yrittävät olla toisilleen tarpeeksi ja ovat sitä jonkin aikaa. He naivat, panevat, makaavat, rakastelevat. He hengittävät ja ovat elossa ja himoitsevat. Toisiaan ja vapautta valita.  
  
He pääsevät toistensa ihon alle useammassa mielessä kuin olisi tervettä, mikä on oikeastaan juuri sopivaa ja oikein. Vanhuus ei tule yksin, jos he selviytyvät hengissä sinne asti.  
  
Heitähän on kaksi.   
  
  


**[X]**

  
Kenties Jim kirjoittaakin jotain. Yhden lauseen. Tämän:  
  
 _Kertoisin sinulle kuinka tämä päättyy._  
  
Siinä on kaikki.  
  
Siinä on aivan kaikki, sillä kirjoittaminen vaatii suunnittelemista. Jim aloittaa alusta, uudelleen ja uudelleen, jotta lopusta ei tulisi vääränlainen. Hän luo onnen kiertokulun valehdellen itselleen enemmän kuin kenellekään muulle.  
  
Hän tuntee Sherlockin suutelevan hänen niskaansa ja rohkaisevan häntä jatkamaan.

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlockin, Jimin ja Johnin lisäksi ficissä esiintyy joukko nimiä, jotka ovat täysin keksittyjä, mutta joiden yhteys olemassa oleviin henkilöihin on kaikkea muuta kuin sattumaa! Ficciin ujutettu naisartisti on Rihanna kappaleellaan S&M, ja Jimin lausuma englanninkielinen runonpätkä on peräisin William Shakespearen Romeosta ja Juliasta.


End file.
